Alphabet Timeline
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Sho-ai, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Drabble/Ficlet. Pair: MatobaxNatsume. Modern!Au. Perjalanan cinta mereka dari awal pertemuan hingga pada sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Enjoy reading.


**Alphabet Timeline**

 **Disclamer: Natsume Yuujinchou ©Midorikawa Yuki dan cerita ini milik saya~**

 **Warning: alur kecepetan, aneh, Sho-ai, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Drabble/Ficlet, OOC, OOC, OOC, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, lebay, miss typo dll.**

 **Pair: Matoba x Natsume**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **1 Awal**

Seorang pemuda berlari kecil dengan dua buah buket lili putih didekapannya. Hari ini dia ingin berkunjung. Berkunjung ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir kedua orangtuanya. Ia menarik nafas panjang setelah sampai ditempat tujuannya. Segera ia meletakkan dua buket itu di masing-masing nisan. Dan berjongkok didepan kedua makam itu, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya, mulai berdoa.

"Ayah ibu aku datang, maaf tak berkunjung lama sekali." dua batu nisan saling berdampingan, masing-masing menyandang marga Natsume."Aku sudah menyelesaikan studiku dan sebentar lagi aku akan bekerja. Doakan aku ayah ibu."

 _ **Srak srak**_

Sebuah suara membuat Natsume Takashi mendongak. Seorang pria muda dengan setelan serba hitam dan kacamata hitam berdiri tak jauh darinya. Terlihat pria itu juga sedang berdoa. Sekilas membuat Takashi berdesir, entah apa penyebabnya.

 **2 Boss**

Takashi dengan cukup percaya diri menenteng map berisi hal-hal yang diperlukan untuk melamar pekerjaan. Semua sudah lengkap dan berharap tak ada yang kurang. Hari ini sesi _interview_ yang akan ditangani langsung oleh pemilik perusahaan. Membuat Takashi berdebar.

"Silahkan Natsume- _san_ , Pak Direktur sudah berada di ruangannya." Takashi mengangguk dan mengikuti wanita cantik dari bagian resepsionis itu. Setelah mengetuk pelan wanita itu mempersilahkan Takashi untuk masuk.

"Natsume Takashi, lulusan biasa dari Universitas standart, _track record_ bagus, sayang sekali tak pernah mengikuti organisasi selama kuliah."

Belum juga melihat dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan Takashi dibuat heran oleh seseorang yang membelakanginya, dan seenaknya membaca CV yang sudah ia kirimkan beberapa waktu lalu.

"Pernah bekerja _part time_ di toko buku, toko bunga dan restoran cepat saji." Kursi itu berputar." _Single_ atau _taken_?"

Apa ini bagian dari wawancara? Tunggu rasanya Orang yang didepannya itu cukup familiar dengan Takashi. Seperti pernah bertemu. Ah di pemakaman. Takashi melirik papan nama di atas meja. Matoba Seiji.

 **3 Cium**

"Matoba- _san_ , hari ini ada _meeting_ dengan Natori _group_ , pukul 3 sore."

"Hm? Kencan denganmu kapan?" seperti biasa bosnya selalu seperti ini. Takashi sudah hafal diluar kepala."Sebelum _meeting_ dengan Natori aku ingin makan siang dengan sekretarisku." Astaga, mulai lagi tingkah bosnya ini memang sedikit aneh. Ingat Mereka hanya sebatas bos dan sekretaris, tak lebih. Takashi merasa dia sudah bekerja dengan serius dan baik tapi bosnya ini hobi sekali menggodanya. Apa kepala bosnya sedikit terantuk sesuatu? Takashi ingat setelah sesi wawancara beberapa bulan yang lalu tingkah bosnya tak ada yang benar.

Natsume Takashi, 23 tahun jabatan sekretaris pribadi Matoba Seiji, 25 tahun.

"Takashi- _kun_ sini mendekat. Kau harus mengoreksi pekerjaanmu."

"Eh? Ada yang salah?"

"Banyak." Takashi menurut. Dia sedikit mencondongkan badannya melihat hasil pekerjaannya yang bosnya bilang banyak yang salah.

 _ **Cup**_

A-apa?!

"Matoba- _san_!"

"Hanya cium pipi, pekerjaanmu bagus tak ada yang salah itu hadiah untukmu."

 **4 Debar**

Bosnya menyebalkan! Sangat menyebalkan. Takashi tak dapat menghilangkan kecupan pada pipinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ada apa dengannya. Setiap berhadapan langsung dengan bosnya ia selalu merasa wajahnya memanas. Ada yang salah dengan otak Takashi, ini pasti karena terlalu lama berdekatan dengan bosnya. Takashi memeluk erat kucing buntalnya.

"Nyan~"

"Sensei kenapa aku berdebar saat didekat Matoba- _san_?"

 **5 Eksistensi**

Kesan pertama Matoba Seiji pada Natsume Takashi adalah cantik. Meski laki-laki tentu saja. Sesuatu yang khas dan berbeda. Meski hanya sekilas bertemu di pemakaman. Pemuda bersurai sekuning padi sempat terlihat meliriknya. Seiji tahu karena dia ikut melirik dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Sejak pertemuan itu Seiji tak dapat melupakan eksistensi pemuda misterius itu.

 **6 Fantasi**

Dalam setiap lamunannya wajah Takashi tak pernah lepas. Kesal, tersenyum, tenang, merona, bahkan saat berkeringat, meski sangat jarang karena ruang kerjanya full AC. Kenapa wajah putih itu terpahat dengan sangat indah. Hingga rasanya tak tega untuk masuk dalam fantasi saat Seiji di kamar mandi.

 **7 Galau**

Seiji kembali menghela nafas panjang. Ia menopang pipinya dengan tangan kanan. Tak minat menandatangani berkas menumpuk diatas mejanya. Takashi pasti akan mengomelinya. Takashi ya? Pemuda itulah yang membuat Seiji galau. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia melihat Takashi makan siang dengan salah satu pemuda dari divisi pemasaran. Tanuma Kaname, Seiji sangat hafal dengan namanya. Pemuda seumuran dengan Takashi namun memiliki perawakan yang lebih tinggi.

"Matoba- _san_ , seorang klien menunggu anda di ruang pertemuan." Seiji bergegas bangun dari duduknya. Masih galau hingga tak ada niat menggoda sekretaris pribadinya itu.

 **8 Halte**

Takashi menunggu bus di larut malam. Hari ini dia lembur karena kantor akan mendapat proyek besar.

"Hooam." ia sudah menguap beberapa kali. Tak ada bus yang lewat di halte tempatnya menunggu.

 _ **Din-din**_

Pemuda itu tersentak. Mobil BMW hitam metalik berhenti didepannya. Kaca hitam itu diturunkan."Butuh tumpangan?"

Bosnya, dengan rambut hitam yang terikat acak, sudah tak serapi pagi tadi. Takashi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak usah sungkan, lagipula sudah tak ada bus yang lewat selarut ini." Hembusan nafas keluar begitu saja dari bibir Takashi, dia tak mau menginap di halte.

 **9 Indah**

Seiji tak pernah membayangkan bagaimana wajah tidur Takashi. Dan sekarang dia melihatnya, sangat indah. Bulu matanya sangat lentik, bibirnya tipis dan mungil. Nafasnya lembut belum lagi aroma parfum Takashi. Tangan jahil Seiji menusuk-nusuk pipi kenyal itu. Perlahan kelopak mata terbuka menampakkan iris sehijau batu mulia.

"Waaaa! Matoba- _san_! Wajahmu dekat sekali!" teriak Takashi panik.

"Siapa suruh tidur saat bekerja."

 **10 Janji**

"Takashi- _kun_ kau mau berjanji padaku?" Takashi yang tengah fokus dengan layar komputer dan _keyboard_ seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Janji?"

"Janji setia menemaniku dalam susah maupun senang dihadapan Tuhan. Dalam menjalani bahtera rumah tangga kita."

"..." Astaga.

 **11 Kencan**

Didepan mereka ada dua orang gadis yang terkikik geli. Dua orang pemuda tampan dan manis dengan setelan kasual.

"Perkenalkan namaku Yumiko dan dia sahabatku Akeno. Kami berdua masih single dan sedang mencari pria yang dapat kami jadikan suami."

Seiji menguap bosan."Maaf aku tak minat. Aku sudah punya istri."

Eh? Takashi menoleh kearah bosnya. Dia tak tahu jika Seiji sudah memiliki istri. Malam ini Takashi tengah terjebak disebuah kafe. Dia diseret paksa oleh Matoba Seiji untuk menemaninya di kencan buta. Ia tak tahu jika Seiji memiliki minat dengan acara seperti ini.

"Matoba- _san_ , jika sudah punya istri kenapa meladeni mereka." protes Takashi saat mereka berada di luar kafe.

"Belum punya sih, tapi aku tidak ada minat dengan mereka. Kuantar pulang."

 **12 Lamar**

Takashi sudah mengenal Seiji sejak ia menjadi sekretarisnya tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi Takashi tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Seiji saat ini. Bersimpuh didepannya dengan menyodorkan kotak kecil berbalut kain beludru merah.

"Aku ingin melamarmu meski kita tidak pacaran. Bukankah selama ini kita sudah seperti orang pacaran?"

"..." Takashi tak mengatakan apapun.

 **13 Maried**

Rasanya seperti tak percaya. Hubungan mereka bahkan tanpa siklus berpacaran. Sebenarnya Takashi sudah menyimpan perasaannya lama dengan Seiji hanya saja selalu ia kubur. Mengingat semua itu tak akan berjalan mulus. Namun siapa sangka sekarang mereka menikah. Hidup bersama.

"Kau sudah menjadi istriku sekarang, panggil Aku Seiji."

"Se-seiji- _san_."

 **14 Naungan**

Dibawah naungan bintang dan langit malam mereka berdua saling berpelukan dengan penuh keintiman.

"Aku tak tahu jika kau akan menerima lamaranku."

"Uh." Takashi mebenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya."Tak tahu."

"Manisnya. Aku ingin mempunyai anak."

"Sekarang?" tanya Takashi hati-hati.

"Kenapa masih bertanya."

 **15 Omega**

Menjadi seorang omega tak lepas dari pahit dan manisnya kehidupan. Hidup sebatangkara di panti asuhan hingga hidup mandiri saat SMA dan melanjutkan pendidikan tinggi dengan uang hasil jerih payahnya. Tak lupa diskriminasi golongan yang sangat jelas sekali. Namun untungnya Matoba Seiji tak memperlakukan seperti itu padanya dia sangat beruntung. Dan setelah menikah Takashi merasa mendapat kehidupan yang sangat manis. Suami yang baik dan perhatian. Merasa dilindungi dan dijaga sepanjang waktu oleh aroma alfa yang sangat pekat pada dirinya.

 **16 Positif**

"Seiji- _san_ , aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu." Takashi menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibalik punggung. Seiji yang tengah membaca koran paginya langsung melipatnya dan memberi perhatian pada istrinya.

"Apa itu?" Senyum Takashi kian cerah, sebuah alat pipih dengan dua garis merah ditengahnya."Takashi- _kun_? Benarkah ini?"

Takashi mengangguk."Aku hamil."

 **17 Quince**

"Seiji- _san_ , aku mau itu." Takashi menunjuk pada layar TV yang sedang meliput tentang kehidupan di alam bebas. Buah buah kuning seperti pir menggantung lebat pada sebuah pohon perdu.

"Eh?" Seiji yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptop langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya."Itu apa?"

"Seperti segar sekali, buah Quince. Aku mau itu! Ah tidak bayi kita yang mau." Takashi mengelus perutnya yang sudah nampak membuncit.

"Apa itu dijual disini?"

"Entahlah, pokoknya aku mau itu!"

 **18 Ramai**

Semua kerabatnya menantikan dengan tak sabar kehadiran bayi kecil dalam kandungan Takashi yang sekarang sudah menginjak bulan keenam. Terlihat sudah sangat buncit dan membuat Takashi sulit bergerak. Rumah mereka akan ramai jika bayi mereka sudah lahir nanti. Takashi tak sabar mengurus bayi mereka nanti.

 **19 Sibuk**

"Seiji- _san_ hari ini lembur lagi?" Tanya Takashi saat ritual memasang dasi suaminya dimulai.

"Maaf ya, kau tahu kan perusahaan mendapat proyek lagi. Kau sendiri sudah sering merasakan lembur bekerja saat ada proyek besar."

Wajah Takashi meredup."Seiji- _san_ selalu sibuk tak ada waktu untukku!"

Istrinya kembali _mood swing_ mungkin sedang ingin diperhatikan. Manisnya."Aku janji besok akan berlibur di rumah."

 **20 Tendangan**

 _ **Thumb thumb**_

"Ah! Seiji- _san_ , dia menendang." Takashi sedang membaca bukunya untuk menemani Seiji begadang. Tiba-tiba saja merasakan tendangan dalam perutnya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Benarkah?" Seiji meletakkan laptopnya di nakas. Tangannya segera meraba perut istrinya.

 _ **Thumb thumb**_

"Iisshh kuat sekali." Takashi meringis ngilu merasakan tendangan dari calon bayinya.

"Sepertinya laki-laki." Seiji tersenyum tipis.

"Begitukah? Terus sehat ya sayang." Takashi membelai lembut perutnya.

 **21 USG**

Bulan ketujuh. Pasangan muda ini memutuskan untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin calon bayi mereka. Layar _monochrome_ memperlihatkan janin yang sedang meringkuk dalam perut Takashi.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan dokter?" tanya Seiji penasaran.

"Laki-laki." tunjuk dokter mereka pada salah satu titik di layar itu."Sangat sehat, tinggal menunggu waktu dua bulan lagi ya Takashi- _san_ , anda sudah siap?"

"Tentu dokter."

 **22 Vermillion**

Takashi selalu suka dengan warna mata Seiji. Merah vermillion sangat menawan dan penuh misteri. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini rasanya ingin melihat warna itu lebih lama lagi. Rasanya seperti tak ingin Seiji berkedip dan membiarkan warna merah menawan itu bersembunyi di balik kelopak. Keinginannya semakin membuncah siang ini, saat mereka berdua sedang menghabiskan waktu bersantai di rumah.

"Seiji- _san_ maukah mengabulkan satu keinginanku?" Takashi mendongakkan kepalanya, satu tangannya mengelus perut.

"Katakan saja aku akan selalu mengabulkannya. Apapun untukmu dan calon bayi kita." Seiji tersenyum tipis membuat Takashi ikut membalas senyumnya.

"Aku ingin melihat warna matamu lebih lama lagi. jadi kumohon jangan berkedip, mau ya?"

"A-apa?" Seiji mengerutkan alisnya bingung, apa istrinya masih ngidam?

"Ini demi bayi kita, Seiji- _san_."

Mata Seiji rasanya pedas sekali. Dia sudah tak berkedip selama beberapa detik rasanya sudah sangat pedas. Apalagi hembusan AC membuat matanya kering.

"Mata Seiji-san indah ya. Semoga menurun pada bayi kita." Wajah Takashi terlihat tanpa dosa memperhatikannya dengan tatapan kagum.

 **23 Welcome**

Bayi mungil itu menggeliat lucu dalam gendongan Takashi yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang inapnya.

"Benar-benar laki-laki Seiji- _san_ , tampan sekali." kening Takashi masih dibanjiri keringat usahanya tak sia-sia. Putra mereka sangat sehat dan sempurna."Siapa namanya Seiji- _san_?"

"Aku ingin Menamainya Yuuki."

"Ah nama yang bagus. Selamat datang Yuuki." Takashi tersenyum lebar,

 **24 Xmas**

 _ **Cring cring cring**_

Takashi memainkan lonceng kecil untuk menarik perhatian putranya. Matoba Yuuki kini sudah berusia delapan bulan. Sangat aktif sekali hingga membuat Takashi kewalahan.

"Gyaaaa." Yuuki berseru riang tangannya menggapai-gapai lonceng yang berbunyi itu.

"Natal kali ini lengkap sekali." Seiji merangkul bahu Takashi yang masih memainkan loncengnya.

"Sangat lengkap Seiji- _san_ , terimakasih." Yuuki berhasil merangkak menuju orangtuanya. Mereka bertiga berpelukan menjadi keluarga kecil yang lengkap.

 **25 Yuuki**

Matoba Yuuki berulang tahun yang pertama. Hanya mereka bertiga yang merayakannya. Tidak berlebihan hanya perayaan biasa karena Yuuki sendiri belum terlalu tahu tentang hari ulangtahunnya.

"Ayo Yuuki tiup lilinnya." Yuuki mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Seiji dan Takashi bergantian.

"Kita bertiga saja. Mungkin Yuuki belum mengerti." Takashi mengangguk menyetujui saran dari Seiji.

"Fuuhh." lilin padam, Yuuki menepuk tangannya riang.

"Selamat ulangtahun sayang, sehat selalu ya." Takashi dan Seiji masing-masing mencium pipi kiri dan kanan Yuuki. Yuuki adalah kesempurnaan mereka. Pelengkap mereka. Tak ada yang lebih berharga daripada keluarga kecil mereka.

 **26 Zambrud**

Hal apa yang membuat Seiji merasa tenang dan damai? Hal itu adalah warna mata teduh dari Takashi. Terlihat tenang saat menyuapi putranya. Terlihat sangat sabar dan semua itu tergambar jelas pada tatapan mata zambrud itu.

"Takashi- _kun_ , kau memiliki mata yang indah. Membuatku tenang, tapi saat kau menatapku seperti ini rasanya seperti berbeda. Kenapa kau nakal sekali?"

"Seiji- _san_ yang memintanya aku memasang tatapan seperti ini." Wajah putih itu merona, namun tak berniat menyembunyikannya, karena sia-sia saja. Seiji hanya tertawa dan mengecup pipi pria muda dibawah kungkungannya.

"Dulu kau bilang menyukai mataku? Sepertinya aku juga menyukai warna matamu."

"Saat kau yang mengatakannya kenapa terdengar sedikit menyeramkan ya?" Takashi tertawa kecil, ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Seiji.

"Apa Yuuki sudah siap memiliki adik lagi?" Goda Seiji.

"Ja-jangan Seiji- _san_ Yuuki masih terlalu kecil, dasar."


End file.
